


An Unnamed Prequel

by rachw



Category: Southern Vampire Mysteries - Charlaine Harris
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-27
Updated: 2014-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-22 21:26:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2522354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachw/pseuds/rachw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the Sookieverse Weekly One-Shot Challenge 2014, <a href="http://www.thesookieverse.com/2014/10/weekly-one-shot-challenge_25.html">Week 40</a>: "Write a story in 50 words. It must have a beginning, a middle, and an end." It may also serve as a prequel for an SVM/Supernatural crossover fic I've been working on that may take a while to see the light of day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unnamed Prequel

I wake confused before sundown. Then recognition, hunger, and rage.

Felipe. I hate him more when he tries to touch me. They all try to control my body but forget my mind. I drive my weapon home.

I hurl myself out the window into the night. I can fly!


End file.
